scott_the_wozfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Dial Up
co-worker, part-time lover, soulmate) Dr. USB (killed by) Unnamed cousinNintendo Switch: Two Years In - Scott The Woz Unnamed nephewE3 2018 - Scott The Woz Unnamed female adoptive nephewShovelware Variety Hour: Round Two - Scott The Woz|occupation = Transferring Internet|first_appearance = The Internet and You|latest_appearance = The Internet and You|one-time_aliases = Internet Man}}'Captain Dial Up '''is a major character in the short, ''The Internet and You. He provides Internet for everyone and helps guide Abraham Ethernet and Net-Meister 4089. He is played by Jacob Hodge. In The Internet and You While Abraham is having trouble trying to get wi-fi on his laptop, Net-Meister summons Captain Dial Up to help him. Captain Dial Up explains that the Internet is mostly filled with porn addicts and psychopaths, proving Net-Meister right. He then uses his powers to get Internet from Korea and bring to Abraham in the Library. After the explosion, Dial Up and the rest of the group decide to go into the Deep Web to see why it's materials are leaking into the Surface Web. Once the gang arrives in the Deep Web, Captain Dial Up starts to freak out and runs into a forest blindly. He sees a lone house in the forest and runs up to it, begging to be let in. The door opens and he enters. The first thing he sees is a computer with a guy on the other side. The guy let's him stay in his house on one condition, he doesn't touch his son. The guys introduces himself as "Earl" his Deep Web name. Him and Dial Up have a conversation about the Deep Web. After an awkward stare, Earl says it's time for Dial Up to go to bed. While he's walking in the hallway, Dial Up sees another computer in a bed, it stares at him, and just says "hi". Then, in the middle of the night, Earl says for the cronies to scram, as he's calling the police. Then, Dial Up and everyone else is teleported to Mr. Bandwith's lair, where they find out why Deep Web materials are leaking into the Surface Web. Mr. Bandwith mentions that he uses Dial Up for his schemes. Hearing this, Dial Up uses his dialing-up abilities to make Mr. Bandwih's speed go down. Annoyed by this, Mr. Bandwith sends Dial Up, Abraham, and Net-Meister back to the past when Abraham kicked eGrope. In where a turned Dr. USB starts shooting at them. One of the bullets hits Dial Up, fatally wounding him. Cameos Dial Up appears in almost every episode of Scott The Woz on Scott Wozniak's bench on a VHS Box for The Internet and You, however, he is so small on the box so he's almost impossible to see. Trivia * Captain Dial Up and Bluetooth are the only characters in the short to canonically die, and not by Mr. Bandwith's explosion. * As Captain Dial Up and Net-Meister 4089 are soulmates and occasional lovers, he's possibly either homosexual or pansexual. * He was born on the Sunday of October, which can be seen when he changes his name on his birth certificate. * When Dial Up arrives in the deep web he runs to Earl and Earl's Son's house, when trying to get in he says that it's cold and that he's suffering of heat stroke, this could mean that he has a very extreme case of heatstroke. References Category:Characters Category:The Internet & You Category:Deceased